As if the Day Hadn't Been Long Enough Already
by Happynomnom
Summary: UPDATED! Rachel's had a long day. Anything that could've gone wrong HAS gone wrong. Or so she thinks. Then the teens infect the moonbase (as a practical joke?) with a terrible condition. Something that'll divide everyone, render operatives helpless... i-in... the L-word! And to make matters worse, one teen in particular been lockdown-ed in! 3/4, 274/362 86/60, 2/5, 83/84, 1/?...
1. Chapter 1: Fanny Freaks

**Hi guys it's me again. *annoyed sighs from the audience* Anyways, I think Chad and Rachel are really cute together. So I decided to write some fluffy stuff about them. Enjoy and review pwease!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: As always, I don't own KND *sob* Mr. Warburton does. <strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed. Numbuh 65.3 was (once again) rambling on and on and on and onandonandon… And as per usual, she was tuning him out. After about another ten minutes of this, she finally interrupted him.<p>

"Listen, Numbuh 65.3. I've had a long day, okay? I trust your judgement. Just follow the rules and take appropriate action." Rachel couldn't help but grimace at her own statement.

"But-"

"You are dismissed," she said, cutting him off.

"Yes, sir," he replied, grumbling to himself.

* * *

><p>Once he was gone, she relaxed just the slightest bit. It had been a long day. Especially as Soopreme Leader. Numbuh 101 from the museum had called her in on an Emergency Top Secret Code Red Alert, and so she'd had to fly all the way from her moonbase to the museum. As it turned out, some dumb macaroni sculpture of a hamster had a single piece of macaroni missing from it. She'd called Sector W to come fix it, just because Sector V was busy trying to keep Robin Food from stealing their school's lunches. Then, back at the moonbase, someone had tried to infiltrate their files, probably the teens. Luckily, Numbuh 65. 3 put a stop to their hacking by shutting down the entire system… which wasn't very helpful. Yes, the teens didn't get the files, but up until just a few minutes ago, everybody was out of power. Which meant no pretzels, ice cream, or anything. And on top of that (like so far it wasn't enough), Stickybeard brought an entire fleet of his dumb pirates and shot massive gobstopping gumballs at her moonbase. Sector V had come just in time to destroy them. Unfortunately, their ship crashed. Fortunately, they just went into the moonbase, but unfortunately the power was out. Fortunately, Numbuh 2 fixed it up in no time (an understatement) and now things were back to normal. Or so she thought.<p>

Rachel decided it was time for a nap. But right when Numbuh 362's eyes started to droop, Numbuh 86 came barging in, screaming. She slammed the door behind her, then punched in the access code for a full-total-complete-mega-undoable-for-five-hours-lockdown.

"Fanny! What's going on?!" Rachel seethed.

"Sir! It's… it's…" Numbuh 86 screeched, shuddering.

"Spit it out, Numbuh 86! And keep it down!"

"Rachel… it's... happening!" She shuddered again, violently.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuun! What's happening?! Tune in to find out! Sorry it's super short.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Fanny Freaks Out Even More

**Hi, I'm back. I really enjoy writing this fanfic. I think it's very funny. I'm sorry if you don't. But I hope you do! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not under any circumstances own any part of the KND. If I did, I would take Nigel and lock him in my closet. :D <strong>

* * *

><p>"What? What's happening?!" She yelled, matching Fanny's pitch. She walked around her desk towards the redhead, shaking her.<p>

"Sir, do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Numbuh 86 said slowly.

"February 14th. What does that have to do wi-" It suddenly dawned on her. "No. No way. Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"But so far every year has been fine! Why this year?" Rachel shrilled.

"The teens did it! They did get into the system! They found a way for it to manifest easily! It's contagious, sir, it's spreading everywhere!" Numbuh 86 screamed. "It must have been a practical joke by the teens… they want our attention diverted… imagine! Operatives mooning around for each other, helplessly in… in… lo-... urgh… the L word…" she trailed off, her eyes crazed.

"Okay, calm down. Status report!" Numbuh 68 suddenly snapped to attention.

"Sir! Moonbase full-total-complete-mega-undoable-for-five-hours-lockdown-ification in place, all moonbase operatives, several arctic base trainers and trainees, sectors C, L, and V locked in… and…" Numbuh 86 winced.

"What?"

"Uh… I think I may have locked in one teen, too…"

"YOU DID WHAT? FANNY FULBRIGHT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" screamed Rachel. She groaned loudly. "Which teen?!"

"Well um sir sir sorry sir much apologies sir," Fanny stuttered, obviously shaken. "Cree got out in time, and well, Numbuh 2- I mean… Ch-Chad got i-"

"CHAD?! OF ALL PEOPLE?!"

"Y-yes sir."

Rachel groaned again. She began thinking when suddenly, the door to her office was thrown open. It was… Patton? He was drooling slightly, with a crazed look in his eyes, which were darting around, looking for something. Or someone?!

"Numbuh 60!" exclaimed Rachel. "Get out of my office this instant! That's a direct order!" But to no avail was the direct order. Numbuh 60 had found his target. The target was a cute, freckled, redheaded girl, who was currently being backed slowly into a corner of Rachel's office. "PATTON!" Rachel yelled. He still took no notice of his leader.

Fanny was definitely freaking out now. Shuddering, she held up her hands, as if to stop him from coming any closer.

"Numbuh 60!" She tried harshly, but it was obvious that beneath her weak façade, her voice was shaking. "Stay where you are! This is a direct order!"

But still he came closer… and closer… Rachel watched, frozen to the spot, in horrid fascination. Suddenly, Patton sprang into action, enveloping Fanny in a solid embrace. Fanny screeched.

"GEROFFMEEE!" she shrilled. Obviously, Patton didn't listen. He simply lifted her into his arms like she weighed nothing, and quickly carried her out of Rachel's office. Still frozen, Rachel could scarcely make out Fanny's retreating voice screaming something like… don't you dare… kiss me?!

Rachel unfroze. She knew there was nothing she could do to save numbuh 86, but if she could, she would try to organize some of this madness.

Grabbing her microphone, she punched the button for a full-intercom-override-everything-emergency message-inator.

Just as the computer system was giving her the all-clear to speak, someone knocked on her door, which Patton had closed on his way out. Well, if they knocked, I guess it means they aren't infected yet. Patton was absolutely-positively feral, she thought to herself.

"Come… in?" she said hesitantly. What a mistake that was.

Because, standing right in front of her, leaning against the doorway, was a confident looking, sultry voiced, smiling… Chad. And boy, did he look good.

"Hello, Rachel," he murmured huskily.

"Eep," squeaked Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter coming soon! Stay tuned!<strong>

* * *

><p>I SHIP IT! Fanny and Patton are SOOOOO cute! And I absolutely love 362 and 274… As you may have guessed, I definitely don't ship 362 and 1, or basically anyone with 1. Sorry… I know there are a lot out there who think 15 is the best but like… don't hold it against me please! D:

**Remember to review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Earth is spelled Z-I-8-F-H

**Here is the next bit of ****_As if the Day Hadn't Been Long Enough Already. _****This chapter has mostly 2/5, and bit near the end- implied 3/4. Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the KND, Mr. Warburton does!<strong>

* * *

><p>"How come we can't leave this cruddy moonbase on the cruddy moon yet?" exclaimed Numbuh 4, pouting.<p>

"Numbuh five told'ja already. We need to wait for Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 to finish with the repairs on the ship, and Numbuh 1 needs to file a report."

"Who cares about the cruddy report? I want to go back to the treehouse back on earth," he said crossly. "Earth! Z-I-8- -H!" Harrumphing loudly, Numbuh 4 collapsed onto his chair inside the ship, glaring at his control board.

"Cheer up, sport. Numbuh five is thinking we can convince Numbuh 1 to let us get some ice cream on the way back." She smiled lightly, punching Wallabee's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." With that, the two waited in comfortable silence for the rest of their teammates to reappear.

Just as Numbuh 5 was dozing off, an alarm went off, blaring loudly.

"Ah, crud. What's wrong now?" asked Numbuh 4, tiredly.

"Numbuh 5 dunno, but she's gonna check it out! You stay here!"

Numbuh 5 flew out the door of the ship, and it slid shut behind her. Numbuh 4 sighed, drumming his fingers against the chair arm. The computer-system suddenly started up. He glanced up at it.

"Alert, alert. Moonbase full-total-complete-mega-undoable-for-five-hours-lockdown-ification initiating. Initiating. Initiating. Initiated." The alarms stopped, and all Numbuh 4 could hear were loud rumbles and yells of confusion.

"Huh. So it wasn't the cruddy ship after all." He shrugged. Five seconds later, his thought process made the connection. "Crud!" He was about to race out of the ship when he heard several high-pitched screams. "Uh. Maybe not." He sat back down nervously. A moment later, he got up again and walked over to one of the circular windows on the ship. Peering out cautiously, he froze at the sight.

"Numbuh five!" yelled Wally, mouth agape, dragging his nails down his face in horror. Obviously, his teammate didn't hear him. All Numbuh 4 could see was her slowly backing up towards the wall of the moonbase hangar, looking very, very, frightened. Numbuh 4 was about to rush out the door to rescue her when he saw Numbuh 2… "Oh good. Numbuh two's going to save her." Hoagie rushed forward suddenly. Wally watched in confusion as she yelped and shook her head frantically. Why did Numbuh 5 look like the enemy was Numbuh 2? "What?" Numbuh 4 rubbed his eyes… and when he opened them, he couldn't see Numbuh 5 anymore. "Numbuh five?" He yelled. "Numbu-" He stopped short, watching in absolute horror. Numbuh 2 had his arms wrapped around Abigail, who was basically being crushed by the amount of force in his bearhug. "What the…" And then Wally couldn't watch anymore because Numbuh 2 began… k-ki… Numbuh 4 retched. Kissing her! Hoagie was kissing Abigail! Numbuh 4 retched again.

Slumping back onto his chair, he couldn't help but ask himself.

"What the crud is going on?"

"I can tell you, Wally…" softly murmured a very, very, familiar, high-pitched, female voice, right beside his ear… he slowly turned around to face her… of course, it was the one and only, Kuki Sanban.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuun. Stay tuned! Will Wally succumb?! Has Kuki <strong>**_really _****been infected? **

**Remember to review! :D**

**-**happynomnom


	4. Chapter 4: Ahh Crud

**Hi. Again. Here's the next bit! Enjoooy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the KND!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, Numbuh three!" he exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders. She smiled. "I don't understand a thing that's going on! First there's this lockdown, then I see-" he retched again, and at this, Kuki frowned, "Numbuh two… kissing Numbuh five!" He shook his head. "Am I ever glad to see you!"<p>

"Oh, Wally. Me too…" she giggled, stroking his cheek.

"Hey, stop that." Numbuh 4 cringed, swatting away her hand. She looked genuinely hurt. "I mean, uh…" he frowned. "It tickles." At that, the hurt disappeared, and she compromised by stroking his soft, blonde, hair. "Uh…" he blushed slightly. "Uh… okay then." The two of them just sat like that for a while. "How did you get in here anyways?" And then did it dawn on him. Numbuhs 2 and 3's strange behaviour. The lockdown-ification… And then he also remembered the date… he added it up inside his mind. Something was strange.

"Uh. Kuki?"

"Yes, Wallyyy?" responded Kuki lovingly.

"Uh. I… uh… have to go… to the bathroom…?"

"Okay, let's go." Wally got up to leave and Kuki followed him. The second they stepped off the ship, Numbuh 4 froze again, rooted to the spot. EVERYWHERE… were operatives… kissing, or, or… hugging… Numbuh 4 retched again.

"Euh!" he yelled, sticking out his tongue, and resumed a much faster pace towards the bathrooms. "What the crud is the matter with you people?" He noticed Kuki still following him, gazing at him dreamily. He stopped walking. "Uh. Kuki?"

"Yes, Wallyyy?" she responded again, sighing.

"Why are you still following me?"

"You said you needed to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah. So why do you uh… have to… like, come with me again?"

"Of course I have to come, silly! What if someone tries to steal my wittle adowable wuvy dovey Wally?" She sighed again, draping herself over his shoulders.

"Wha?!" he exclaimed, jerking away from her. "What the crud is wrong with you?! I can't go to the bathroom with you!" Once again, she looked extremely hurt, and he could already see little tears pooling around her eyes.

"You… you meanie!" she exclaimed, bursting into tears.

"Ah… crud," Wally muttered to himself. "Uh, why are you uh, crying and stuff?" he asked, awkwardly patting her back.

"Because… y-you won't let me come to the washroom with you!" By now a couple of surrounding couples were giving the pair irritated glances.

"Well, Kuki… don't you see? I'm a guy! And you're a… girl, right? So, like… the washrooms have signs, right? Like, a guy goes into the guy's room, and girls go into the girls room? So like, guys don't go into the girl's room and girl's don't go into the guy's room… uh, because girl's should go into the guy's room and guy's should go into the girl's room!" Wally exclaimed excitedly. Kuki's eyes lit up.

"Well, you just said it yourself, mister!" she called happily, ferociously linking arms with Wally and dragging him into the boy's washroom.

"What?! You can't do that!" he yelled, hastily fighting his way out of her vice-like grip and retreating back outside of the bathrooms. Numbuh 3's lip wobbled for a moment and she burst into tears again. "Ahh… cruuud." Wally grumbled. This is so weird, he thought. He stomped over towards her. "Fine! But you have to stay right here!" He gently led her into the corner nearest towards the door. She smiled, nodding.

So Numbuh 4 went over to one of the stalls and did his business. He took a little longer than he needed, just to try and figure out what the crud was going on. He couldn't draw any conclusions, so he just gave up and flushed. He was pulling up his jeans when he saw a flash in between the miniscule gap separating the door and the stall walls. Suspiciously, he peeked through the crack, keeping his feet where they were (as if he were still on the toilet), and just when he thought he was mistaken… a big brown eye met his.

"AH! What the CRUD?!" screamed Wally, falling back onto the seat.

"Hi, Wallyyy… are you done yet?" Kuki asked happily.

"Crud, crud, crud, crud, crud!"

"Whaaaaaaaa?"

"Uh. Nothing! Eheheheheh." Wally felt himself blush deeply. He unlocked the door after zipping up his fly, and very cautiously made his way over to the sink. He was halfway through lathering up when he felt two arms wrap around him. "Kukiii!" he exclaimed. "I'm trying to wash my hands!" And just for fun he flicked some water at her, over his head.

"Hey!" she yelled. She let go of him and darted towards the sink, filling her cupped hands up to the brim with water. Before Wally could react, the front of his orange sweater was soaking wet.

"Hey!" he yelled back. And five minutes later, the two were drenched with water, holding their stomachs because they were laughing so much.

They exited the washroom, howling with laughter, and wiping tears from their eyes. Wally felt light and happy… he felt like he was flying, on cloud nine. He felt like he could do anything, as long as Kuki was by his side… what the crud am I thinking about… he thought, suddenly heavy, eh, whatever. Kuki led him over to a nearby bench, surrounded by several rose bushes. What? Since when did the moonbase have rose busheesss… The thought suddenly weighed eleventy-billion pounds, so he did the logical thing. He dropped it, and carefully plucked the prettiest rose and handed it to Kuki. She blushed and giggled. They continued to stroll, holding hands. Suddenly they stopped short at a sight they weren't very pleased to see.

"Oh no, not you too," muttered a bald kid in a british accent.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!<strong>

**Looks like this infection thing spreads fast! And it's making people forget stuff! Why don't they remember the bald kid? Stay tuned! More coming soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, <strong>**_I_**** like this fic, but please tell me if YOU do, so I know whether I should continue it or not! So please fave or follow and review!**

**thanks for reading!**

-happynomnom


	5. Chapter 5: 362 plus 274 equals 636?

**Hellooo! I've decided that I'm going to try updating once a week. I used to update every day and that definitely turned out great T.T (I wasn't careful and I called 68-86. By the way, I keep trying to fix that via Doc Manager and it says that the changes have been saved but for some reason when I check the story online it still says 68. Any advice?)**

**Anyways, please remember to review with any criticism or any advice. I'm also taking requests for ships! :) Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Please don't sue me! ^.^<br>**

* * *

><p><em>-Meanwhile, in Rachel's office...-<em>

"S-stay… stay away from me…!" stammered Rachel.

"C'mon Rach, don't pretend that you don't like me," murmured Chad, slowly prowling towards her. He reminded her of a great big wildcat, hunting for prey… Too bad that the prey was her. Her thoughts were suddenly distracted by the way his soft blond hair glinted in the light. She so wanted to just stroke it… Her eyes trailed down to his, which were currently shining in amusement. Her reason returned, and her face hardened. She was so not going to admit to anything.

"I'm not pretending, Numbuh 274. Now stay back. That's a direct order!" she yelled, putting as much confidence as she could into her words… the only problem was that her voice still shook.

"First of all, Rach," he began.

"Don't call me that!" she interrupted.

"Sure thing… Rach." He winked at her, and she growled back. "Anyways, firstly, you can't order me around. Secondly, since I like you, and you like me, I'll let you if you'll admit it." Chad stopped where he was, leaning backwards, smirking. Rachel's face scrunched up as she considered his statement. They both knew that he'd won. She suddenly slammed her fists against her desk.

"Never," she snarled, her eyes darkening.

"Tsk, tsk." Chad narrowed his eyes, smiling. Haha, he thought. She said never, which means she does like me. Not that I didn't know that. "Guess you leave me no choice."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Chad pulled out a remote control. Clicking the big red button in the middle, Rachel's office became abundant with activity. Her super-cool-office-chair sped towards her, knocking her knees from underneath her. A couple of lanyards hanging on the wall flew over to her, binding her wrists and legs to the chair. She struggled, but to no avail.

"Release me immediately, Chad!" she shrieked. Chad smirked.

"Never." Rachel growled at him again, glaring as he meandered towards her, obviously in no hurry. With his thumb and forefinger, he gently tipped Rachel's face up to his. Rachel- who had stopped struggling, now that she knew she had lost, glared up at him. Chad smiled. "Look at you. I love it when you're mad at me." Rachel's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"You can't use reverse psychology on me, Chad."

"I just did," he whispered, leaning a few inches closer to her.

"Why, you…" Her remark was suddenly cut off as Chad closed the already tiny space between them. Her bonds suddenly loosened, but instead of taking the opportunity to run away, she felt inclined to kiss him back. And so she did. After a moment, she broke the kiss to look up at him. He brushed a single golden strand out of her face.

"So. Do you like me yet?" he whispered, smirking.

She placed a hand on the left side of his chest, wanting to push him away from her. Suddenly the room was filled with a sparkling light, and Rachel felt a hundred times lighter than before. Smiling adorably and adoringly, she murmured back, "You win." He grinned.

"Rach, I always do." This time, Rachel closed the gap. And with that, Chad decided that silence suited them better.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaay... 274362 4evah *fangirls* Sorry it's a little short...  
><strong>

**If you guys like this one, please tell me so I know to keep writing in this style! **

**Please remember to review, fave, and follow for more updates! :D And thx for your reviews! See ya next week!**

-happynomnom


	6. Chapter 6: The Bomb

**Hi guys. I am _extremely_ sorry I haven't updated for a while, and unfortunately, this update is EXTREMELY ****short… SORRY! I've just been really really busy with stuff, and I haven't had ANY time to write… so please enjoy the first part of chapter 6… D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own KND, Mr. Warburton does!<strong>

* * *

><p>Nigel Uno was feeling pretty cruddy, as Numbuh 4 would say. It all started when they'd gotten inside the moonbase. The power was completely out. Unaware of this, thinking it was some special mission, Numbuh 1 had raced forward, ready to battle anything- after all, adrenaline was still running through his blood from just earlier. Instead, he had raced straight into something, or someone for that matter… With his hands straight out in front of him, feeling for obstacles, his hands were met with something soft and squishy. Suddenly there was a high-pitched, feminine screech, and he'd ducked too late. She had aimed a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. at him and the world had gone starry. He was just conscious enough to hear the person talking…<p>

"Hurry it up, Chad!" she yelled. A familiar voice… Cree! "Some little freak just… just, did, like… yeah!"

"What?" answered another teen. Chad.

"Nevermind! I'm setting the bomb for one minute. I don't know what you're doing, but I'm outta here!" There was a sudden burst of light and an engine's rumble, and Cree went speeding off. There was a crash, several screams, and maniacal laughter.

"What? Hey, wait for me!" The engine rev started, then stopped suddenly. Chad cursed. Numbuh 1 heard the pound of feet slowly fading away in the quiet darkness. Numbuh 1 shook himself. He had to get to the bomb, whatever it was! He grasped along the floor, is head feeling a lot more clearer now. Finally, his hand closed on something small and round. When he put it against his ear, he could hear a soft, constant ticking.

"Aha. Found you," he muttered victoriously. Suddenly, the ticking sped up and became a loud beeping, quickly overlapping. He was too late! "No!" he yelled, holding it above his head. There was a sudden boom, and the bomb exploded in Nigel's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Please write me and review! I'm wondering if I should cut back on like the sappy stuff and make my stuff for action packed etc. Share your thoughts please! The next part will be out soon, hopefully…...<strong>

-happynomnom


	7. Chapter 7: Exploded

**Hi! I wrote a nice, solid, chapter that's continuing last week's short one. Part 2. Remember to review! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I've learned quite a bit about what you guys like and don't, so keep'em coming! **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Okay? Okay.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Numbuh 1 was confused. The beeping at stopped, but nothing had happened. Not that he knew of, anyways. Everything still felt the same, after all. No mind-boggling explosion, no loud kaboom, no nothing. Then he looked more carefully. A translucent, pinkish smoke was drifting out of the bomb, tendrils sweeping out into the darkness. How was that even possible? Suddenly, he heard a scream. Watching in horrid fascination, he noticed one tendril clump together in a single area, wrapping around something… a human shape? There was a sparkling burst of light and then sudden darkness once again. Not a moment later, a second burst of light somewhere farther away, followed by a yell and yet another explosion of sparkles. "What the…" Nigel sat in the darkness, pondering the situation. His eyes had adjusted slightly to the dark void, and he was able to press the right buttons on his newly upgraded watch.<p>

"Numbuh 2 here."

"Numbuh 2, are you done with the power yet?!" asked Numbuh 1 frantically.

"In fact, I am. This place should be up in a few seconds,"

"Roger that, Numbuh 2. Over and ou- HEY!"

Suddenly, the entire base surged with electricity. Nigel clapped his hands over his sunglasses. Even despite them, the light was enough to blind him for a few moments. Around him, he heard the whir and clicks of all the systems and computers turning on. When his vision finally cleared, he glanced around uncertainly. All his surroundings looked more or less normal.

"Owwww!" Numbuh 1 heard Numbuh 2 yelling. But he was preoccupied with a very unnerving sight. A drooling, cross-eyed, dazed Numbuh 60, stumbling towards him.

"Numbuh 60! Are you alright?"

"What?" asked Numbuh 2.

"I wasn't talking to you. Over and out." Numbuh 1 hung up, and strode towards Patton. "Numbuh 60! Can you hear me?" No response. "Numbuh 60!" He shook Patton by the shoulders. Patton suddenly bared his teeth, growling furiously. He swiped at Nigel, his palm meeting his face with a loud smack. "Oww!" yelled Numbuh 1. Rubbing his face, he had just enough time to watch Numbuh 60 turning away towards one of the exits, moving faster and less clumsily. "Well," muttered Nigel to himself. "That was weird."About a second later, all the alarms started blaring noisily. "What the…" Numbuh 1 listened in confusion as the computer announced a full-total-complete-mega-undoable-for-five-hours-lockdown-ification. "What in the name of Rainbow Monkeys is going on?!"

"Heyyy Numbuh 1…" murmured a soft voice. He turned around to see a smiling, hazy eyed Numbuh 3. She glided towards him.

"Oh, thank goodness. Do you have any idea what's going on arou-"

"Byeee Numbuh 1…" she murmured, drifting away.

"Hey! Come back here, Numbuh 3!" Once again, no response. He dialed for Numbuh 2 again. "Numbuh 2! Numbuh 2, can you hear me? Come in!"

"Why hellooo there, sassy molassy. This is the king of bling here. Rowrrr," purred Numbuh 2 sultrily. Numbuh 1 gagged.

"What in the name of Numbuh 0 are you talking about?!"

"Whoops, gotta go. Looks like kitty is waiting for me," said Numbuh 2. The line went dead. Numbuh 1 cursed. He decided that it was time to take action himself. He sprinted towards the exit on the opposite side that Numbuh 60 had taken. He didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Okay. So my teammates are acting extra weird, almost as if in a trance like state. The teenagers set off a bomb that didn't explode… instead some glow in the dark pink smoke came out and did something weird to people nearby. The smoke could've spread as well," he muttered to himself, pushing open the door. "Someone set off a full-total-complete-mega-undoable-for-five-hours-lockdown-ification, too." Numbuh 1 scowled. "It just doesn't add up!" He thought about anything he could. Where he was, the day's events, the day… the day! It was as if a light bulb literally lit up in his head. "Tomorrow is Valentine's day!" He snapped, pleased with himself. "That explains Numbuh 3's behaviour, all dreamy-like, and Numbuh 2's uh… behaviour." He frowned. "The pink smoke must have done something to mess with their brains! Just as expected from some teenagers."

He worked out the rest in his head. He must not have been affected because he'd been out of the bomb's contaminant field, since he was holding it well above him when it went off. The smoke must've been some biological chemical that was spread by physical contact with… what? The heart was the most logical answer. After all, it probably wasn't able to infect people by being breathed in. Otherwise, Numbuh 1 would probably have been infected by now. Suddenly, he skidded to a stop. He found himself in the arcade. And what a sight it was. The machines, the games… they'd been transformed! Into some yucky, soppy romance games! The gumball-battleships machine had been turned into something called cupid's arrow, the toys in the claw games were all holding hearts and covered in roses and chocolate, and worst of all, his personal favourite, 'plan a mission' had been turned into, 'plan a dance'! Numbuh 4's favourite fighting games were either hugging or slow-dancing or romantic dinner games, and… Numbuh 1 ducked behind the token machine (which was sporting a pink bow and, instead of tokens, was plunking out caramel chocolates and rose petals). He gasped quietly. It was Numbuh 83 and 84! Holding hands!

"Oh, Lee…" murmured Numbuh 83, looking dreamily into his eyes.

"Yes, Sonya, my wittle sugar pwum?" he replied, kissing her cheek. Numbuh 1 retched.

"They're too young to be in love!" he whispered to himself. Thank god Lizzie isn't here, he thought, shuddering. He hated it when she went all romance-crazy! Psychotic little… his rant was interrupted by a rather traumatizing sight, and he quickly slipped away, dashing for the door, bile climbing up to his throat. He certainly did not want to watch two little kids doing that.

"Ugh," groaned Numbuh 1, stomping towards the snack machine room. He could use some food to fuel up his energy. Unfortunately, he had a hard time navigating with his eyes closed. All around him were happy couples, being all mushy and soppy and eugh. Finally, he found himself standing in front of a vending machine. He groaned loudly. The snacks, just like the games in the arcade, had been transformed. Boxed smoothies with maraschino cherries and two straws, boxes and boxes of chocolates in all shapes and sizes (chocolate roses, raspberry filled ones, dark chocolate squares), cupcakes covered in pink and red and white icing and heart sprinkles (actually, Numbuh 1 thought to himself, those looked pretty good)…

Tired, the fight drained out of him. He stumbled towards the washrooms, wanting this entire thing to end as a bad dream. He definitely didn't want to be one of the lovey-dovey couples sitting on ornate benches murmuring sappy stuff to each other, but at the same time… he was feeling a little eentsy-weentsy bit jealous and lonely. Not that he wanted Lizzie to be up there with him. Definitely not. She would have been squealing and screaming and screeching and cooing at him the entire time, hanging onto his arm and complaining about anything he did wrong. She was occasionally cute, but still. Couldn't he do better? How many times had she done something terribly wrong, only to get lucky and save everybody's butt in the end? He remember Numbuh 362's words. Luck is like ice cream. It can't last forever. He wondered suddenly when Lizzie's luck would run out. But then he was distracted by the most annoying and irritating and aggravating sight so far.

"Oh no, not you too," he muttered, wishing that he could claw his eyes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hee hee. 8384 is cute, don't you think? It's like... woah. 3/4. 83/84. WOAHhhhh**

And sorry if you like Lizzie and I am kind of dissing her... I certainly don't like her!

-happynomnom


	8. Chapter 8: The Solution to 362 plus 274

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated this one for so long. I've been planning about it mostly, ha. Enjoy! And pleaseeeee review. I always appreciate any input!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclahmer: I don't own anything!<strong>

* * *

><p>The bald boy… He didn't look so out of place… except for the fact that he was alone.<p>

"Who're you?" asked Wally.

"Uh. I'm special," muttered the boy, waving off the question. He shook his head, grumbling, and darted away.

"What's his problem?" mumbled Kuki, her face scrunching up.

"I dunno. Hey, Kooks, he seemed awfully familiar, dontcha think?"

"Hm. Mr. Baldypants… nope, don't recall him!" she tinkled, giggling. Wally joined her. Then he scratched his head. He shrugged. Who cares? he thought.

Wally grabbed Kuki's hand, and together, they wandered through the moonbase.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, 'Mr. Baldypants' had practically given up any hope of fixing the situation at hand. And then it hit him like a speeding bullet. Numbuh 362! She was the leader after all. There had to be some kind of Plan B. Not that there was a Plan A in the first place.<p>

A few minutes later, Numbuh 1 arrived in front of Numbuh 362's office door, where he expected she would be. He didn't bother knocking. Shoving the door open, he suddenly stopped short.

"Hey Nigel," exclaimed Numbuh 362… in a wedding dress!

"Uh…"

"Nigel! What are you doing in here?" someone hollered suddenly.

"Chad?!" hissed Nigel furiously. "Rachel, are you out of your mind?!"

"Yeah… I'm totally out of this world." Numbuh 1 ignored the pun, because suddenly Chad was barreling towards him with a laser shooter aimed right at his face. Numbuh 1 ducked, avoiding a sudden blast from the gun. Chad aimed again. Numbuh 1 leaped up onto Numbuh 362's office table. A sheaf of papers was incinerated. He somersaulted underneath the table, feinting to the right. The bookshelf exploded. He feinted to the left, but this time Chad caught his bluff. The blast scorched the edge of his sweater, and the force of it caused him to stumble into the corner, where he collapsed. Chad approached him slowly, enjoying Numbuh 1's helplessness.

"Rachel!" Nigel yelled. "Help me!"

"Sorry, Nigel. It's just that you're ruining my wedding," replied Rachel sympathetically.

"Yeah, Nigel. Our wedding." Chad grinned maniacally. Nigel gagged. Chad was now only a foot away. He raised the blaster. Rachel stood behind him, watching the situation curiously. Numbuh 1 looked around frantically. Something shiny caught his eye. A camera! In a fraction of a second, he was reminded of the time when The Delightful Children from Down the Lane tried to delightfulize all their party guests and Lizzie had snapped a picture of some of the delightfulized kids. It had caused them to revert back to their normal selves. Could the flash of this camera prompt the same effect on Chad and Rachel? It was his only chance. Numbuh 1 sprang up onto his heels and grabbed the camera. The blaster was almost fully charged. Numbuh 1's index finger closed on the button at the same time as Chad pressed the trigger…

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit short, I know, but the next part will be nice 'n solid, and hopefully very funny... *evil grin*<strong>

-happynomnom


	9. Chapter 9: Social Media

**Wow, I'm back finally. *canned applause* Sorry it's been awhile. This chapter took a fair chunk of time to write though I have no idea why. ENJOY and please leave a review and remember to fav and follow :)**

* * *

><p>Sector V gathered around the computer in Rachel's office, having a good laugh. They were flicking through a couple hundred photos of different operatives with… other different operatives on the large computer, saving the best ones into a USB. After Nigel had 'rescued' Chad and Rachel, the two had dutifully helped him trace all the other befuddled operatives and together, armed with two digital cameras and Chad's mobile phone, reverted them back to their normal state. Afterwards, they had connected the camera to the computer and booted up all the different images. They howled with laughter when they saw the pictures with Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60 in them- these were <em>so <em>going into the KND yearbook.

In fact, Rachel had found it so humorous that despite only needing to take one photo, she'd taken many, many, many more of her two best friends. And so, there were approximately three dozen photos of the two lovers. Later, when Nigel had gone to print them out, Fanny had attempted to rip them up, but was far too flustered and ended up giving herself a paper cut. Claiming she was enraged, she showed them to Patton, whom had chuckled slightly and then promptly kissed her nose. He received a slap on the cheek and cold shoulder from Fanny for the rest of the week.

Rachel glanced through the pictures of her in a wedding dress with Chad in a mild-mannered way, but was all the same rather pink in the face. A couple of months later, Nigel pretended not to notice one of the pictures neatly tucked inside her desk when he had gone to look for a stapler. All the same, he drew a winky face on the back in permanent marker without signing his name.

Immediately after Chad had helped revert about a quarter of the Moonbase kids (under close supervision from Nigel and Rachel), he had been taken into custody at the Arctic Base Prison. Sector V sent a couple of the photos in the mail, with a note:

_If you ever need your butt kicked, feel free to stop by._

_Signed,_

_Sector V_

Things soon became normal again at Moonbase. The power had been totally fixed up and restored, courtesy of Numbuh 2. The Valentine's Day merchandise was left alone for a week or so, just as a gloating reminder of the past week's events. Afterwards, all the operatives pitched in to help clean the Moonbase out, throwing out dead roses and munching on the remaining pink frosted snacks and goodies.

On the other hand, not all the _kids_ were back to normal. A lot of the relationships that had been set off continued, but one even _more_ previous relationship did not.

"Hey, Numbuh 1!" yelled Numbuh 4 as their leader walked through the doorway to the main room, grinning like mad. Numbuh 3's head was resting on his shoulder as she flipped through a Rainbow Monkey book. "What's up?"

"Guess who broke up with Lizzie?" he asked. His teammates' eyes widened in surprise, their faces slowly breaking into grins.

"No way," Numbuh 2 said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"How'd you do it, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked. "That girl's like super glue- stuck to you forever."

"Hey Numbuh 5, wanna hear a joke?" asked Numbuh 2, playing with her hair.

"Not really…" she trailed off cautiously.

"Okay, okay. This one's good. How do you fix a broken tomato?"

"Numbuh 5 doesn't think she really wants to know," she muttered.

"Tomato paste!" Numbuh 5 whipped him with her hat as he howled with laughter. Numbuh 3 found it kind of funny and giggled a bit. Numbuh 4 decided to take the opportunity to tickle her, causing her to break into more giggles. Numbuh 5 gave Numbuh 2 a dangerous look before he could start, but he ignored it and soon the four had joined together in a massive tickle fight.

Nigel sighed a little. He felt a bit lonely, but all the same, he really was happy for his friends. He meandered towards his room, an idea brewing along in his head. He walked to his bed, dropping down onto all fours and crouching underneath. The trampoline surface bounced a little as he ripped off a small slip of paper scotch-taped onto the underside. He dusted himself off, clutching the paper in his fist as he stepped towards the large computer sitting inside and booted up the screen. He remembered the way she had looked at him as he pressed the paper in his head, right before he had boarded the plane from London back home. He took a deep breath, summoning up all his courage as he dialed the phone number of the girl he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Hello?" a feminine voice asked in a smooth British accent. Over in London, a pretty girl sat on her bed, holding the telephone in one hand and twirling her striped scarf in the other. She chatted with the boy on the other end for a while, surprised to hear from him after so long. After she hung up, she lay, sprawled on the mattress, smiling up at the ceiling.

After she hung up, he walked out of his room to his friends who had abandoned the tickle fight and sat with them as they watched a bad movie. He smiled, and he couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo. If you're wondering who the girl is, it's '<em>Scarf Girl', <em>a.k.a. Numbuh 513 from Operation E.N.G.L.A.N.D. Nigel and her (who I've nicknamed Holly for whatever reason) are practically my OTP. Yup. Oh my god when they had their argument they practically kissed... **

**ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND ALLLLLWAAAAYS REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVE :)))) I really appreciate it! AND THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE I LOVE YOU GUYS :)**


End file.
